


Aquele Sim

by hyuuga_nashiro



Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuuga_nashiro/pseuds/hyuuga_nashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi era o garoto exemplar, o garoto perfeito... Então como ele foi parar naquela situação, dizendo sim a todos os desejos e caprichos dele? E como ele não estava nem um pouco incomodado em ceder tudo a Madara?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquele Sim

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, people! Bastante tempo que não posto aqui. Essa MadaIta foi um projeto de meia hora que simplesmente saiu e ficou bom, então espero que gostem xD

Não era o dia de Itachi, talvez não fosse seu ano ou até mesmo sua vida. Ele era o tipo de pessoa que nunca cometeu um erro e todo mundo queria ser exatamente como ele. E mesmo assim, ali estava ele: deitado como veio ao mundo na cama de seu tio depois da rodada mais louca de sexo em seus quinze anos de vida. Ele tinha uma pequena dor de cabeça causada pelas mãos fortes que puxaram seu cabelo e ele ainda podia sentir como tinha sido bom ser espancado na bunda.  
Itachi escondeu seu rosto no travesseiro e murmurou algo sobre a maldição de Uchihas sexys e seus tios pedófilos com uma língua maravailhosa e voz rouca. Falando em línguas... Havia uma lambendo o lado de seu corpo e venerando suas costas como se ele fosse um deus do sexo e, pelos sons que o homem havia feito, Itachi sabia que ele era um. O arrepio correu através de seu corpo como uma carícia fantasma e ele se arqueou na direção do toque. Uma mão atrevida segurou sua nádega e um dedo mais atrevido ainda pressionou-se contra sua entrada.  
Aquilo foi suficiente para deixar o garoto tremendo e pronto pra mais.  
-Mada... De novo não. –ele murmurou em uma voz desejosa e o dedo foi pressionado mais forte, a ponta entrou em seu buraco e (Ah, Porra, Isso!) era frio porque do lado de fora estava nevando e o homem provavelmente foi pegar o jornal. –Hmm, isso não é justo, un!  
Uma risada única foi ouvida do fundo de sua garganta. –Você deveria parar de andar com Deidara... Você pareceu ele agora.  
Itachi gemeu suavemente. –Eu pareço ele agora?  
Madara beliscou sua bunda e riu de novo. –Nem um pouco, tampinha.  
-Eu não sou uma criança. –Itachi grunhiu.  
-Ah, eu tenho certeza que não. –ele beijou o pescoço de Itachi e correu sua língua por toda a pele e a mandíbula, fazendo o garoto ronronar. –Você acabou de ronronar, tampinha?  
-Cala a boca. –ele murmurou. –Não é minha falta se você é tão abençoadamente habilidoso.  
Madara finalmente deitou ao lado dele e o puxou para perto. A pele fria fez Itachi retesar, mas ele gostou e logo estava se friccionando contra o homem mais alto. –Inferno, eu amo quanto você se mexe assim. –ele murmurou na orelha do garoto e mordeu-o.  
-Assim como, oji-san? –ele se empurrou para trás e gemeu quando uma certa coisa dura deslizou entre suas nádegas.  
-Bem assim. –suas unhas rastejaram suavemente pelas coxas do garoto e Itachi estava quase pedindo Madara em casamento quando a cabeça molhada cutucou seu buraco piscante.  
-Me fode de novo. –ele pediu com um gemido e sentiu seu cabelo sendo puxado, dentes afundando em sua pele sensível e um corpo pesado em suas costas. –Me fode novo, oji-san. –ele pediu promiscuamente e a pressão em sua entrada começou a enlouquece-lo.  
-Você gostou quando eu te fodi? –Madara perguntou e separou suas nádegas. Itachi arqueou seus quadris pra cima e agarrou os lençóis tão forte quanto podia. –Fala, tampinha... Você amou tanto assim?  
-Por favor... –ele conseguiu dizer, mas não era suficiente e Madara o bateu forte na bunda. Ele abriu as pernas e gemeu. –Sim! –ele finalmente disse.  
-Diz de novo... Me fala o quanto você amou isso. –ele começou a beliscar seus mamilos e sugar seu pescoço. Itachi mordeu o lábio inferior e gemeu alto, os quadris se remexendo loucamente para cima. Sua mente estava anuviada.  
-Eu gostei... –ele sussurrou, mas Madara queria ouvi-lo gritar, então ele puxou seu cabelo para trás e empurrou seus quadris para baixo com força, a cabeça de seu pênis entrou no buraco e o garoto choramingou. –I gostei, caralho. Porra, eu amei o jeito que você me fodeu. –ele se desesperou e Madara simplesmente venerou o quão forte seu buraco estava esagando sua cabeça. –Por favor, faz de novo. –ele pediu. –Me fode novo, por favor, por favor... –ele murmurou, seu corpo tremendo e Madara teve pena do garoto porque Itachi nunca implorava por nada.  
-Eu vou te dar o que você quer, tampinha. –ele sussurrou em uma voz rouca. –Eu vou te foder tão duro que você não vão andar por dias e todo mundo vai saber o quanto o Itachi perfeito é faminto pelo meu pau.  
-To nem aí. –ele respondeu infantilmente. –Faz o que você quer, só faz alguma coisa! –ele implorou e subitamente aquele membro duro foi empurrado pra dentro enquanto ele gritava em prazer. –Ah, Kami!  
-Não... Kami, não. –Madara empurrou com força. –Diz meu nome. –ele saiu e empurrou com força tudo de novo, tantas vezes que Itachi sentiu seu buraco formigar e era a melhor sensação no mundo.  
-Oji-san... –ele sussurrou. –Madara... –ele começou a gemer seu nome, baixo e desesperado como se fosse morrer.  
-Você é tão apertado... Seu buraco ta engolindo meu pau. –ele espancou sua bunda. –Isso é o quanto você ama ser fodido?  
-Você não faz ideia... –ele se levantou de quatro e se empurrou para trás. -... do quanto eu amo isso. –ele abriu suas pernas o quanto podia e começou a cavalgar Madara. O homem sentou em cima de seus joelhos, apreciando a cena e espancando suas nádegas brancas cada vez que Itachi o tomava até o final. –Você me faz querer rasgar a roupa e foder com você na tempestade. –ele disse e ouviu o homem gemer, então remexeu seus quadris enquanto se movimentou para frente e para trás. –Pooooorra... –ele choramingou. –Me bate. –ele pediu e recebeu um tapa exageradamente forte. Afundou os ombros e o rosto nos lençóis, sua ereção dura se friccionando na cama. –Mais... Mais, não para de me bater. –ele pediu e olhou para trás. Mada parou de respirar. O garoto estava vermelho, suando e respirando pesado, seus olhos negros cheios de luxúria e necessidade. –Gosta do que vê, oji-San? –ele perguntou com diversão brilhando em seus olhos.  
-Melhor visão da minha vida. –ele perguntou. –Mas eu tenho uma ideia melhor. –ele saiu do garoto e Itachi fez um bico, quase como uma criança. –Senta no meu colo, bebê.  
-Me chamou de bebê, vai ter que me deixar mamar. –ele brincou e Madara deu seu melhor sorriso presunçoso ao vê-lo obedecer seus comandos. Ele observou em admiração a expressão do garoto quando seu membro deslizou pra dentro dele. Itachi travou seus olhos no dele, então começou a se mover e parecia uma promiscuosa lap dance, o garoto gemia e ás vezes até gritava, deixando Madara ver o quanto ele amava cada segundo.  
-Hmmm, queima tão gostoso. –ele deixou escapar sem perceber e então corou. Madara o segurou pelo cabelo e o beijou como se ele fosse a última fonte de água no deserto. Suas línguas se entrelaçaram e Madara gemeu com o jeito que Itachi mexeu o corpo como uma onda, como uma cobra, como uma vadia necessitada e ainda assim... Era a visão mais excitante do mundo. Ele beliscou seu mamilo e o garoto choramingou em sua boca. –Você vai me matar. –ele apertou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Madara e a fricção era tão boa que ele sentiu lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos. –Porra, você já ta me matando.  
Madara riu baixo, mas ele estava perdendo a cabeça e não conseguia pensar em nada exceto aquele lindo pecador em seu colo. Ele agarrou aquelas nádegas perfeitas e as abriu, sentindo o quão fundo ele podia ir e o quão perdido Itachi estava por ele. Ele levantou os quadris e o garoto gritou.  
-Ah, meu Kami, eu não consigo mais. –ele choramingou. –Por favor, Mada... eu vou derreter, porra. –ele foi jogado na cama e Madara colocou suas pernas em seus ombros, ganhando acesso a visão completa do buraco vermelho e inchado. –Faz alguma coisa, porra. –ele grunhiu e levou um tapa bem em sua entrada. Itachi gritou e estava pronto para implorar por misericórdia quando Madara bateu de novo. A necessidade que ele estava sentindo apenas aumentou e ele queria tanto ser fodido que machucava. –Por favor, eu faço qualquer coisa que você me pedir. –ele implorou e o sorriso no rosto de Madara era tão grande que assustou ele.  
-É melhor você lembrar disso mais tarde, amor. –ele sussurrou suavemente e Itachi nem teve tempo de apreciar o momento porque a próxima coisa que sentiu foi um sexy Uchiha atingindo seu doce ponto e tudo o que ele podia fazer era gritar seu nome.  
E ele gritou tão alto que no dia seguinte sua garganta doía e ele não sabia dizer se era por causa dos gritos ou das chupadas... Talvez ambos.  
-Caralho! –Itachi revirou os olhos para trás quando Madara acertou o ponto novamente.  
-Sim, esse é o nome popular. –o homem brincou e mordeu os lábios do garoto, agradecendo aos céus pela flexibilidade anormal de Itachi.  
-Ah, por favor, mais forte! –ele fechou os olhos e arranhou as costas de Madara até que estivesse pingando sangue. Seu desejo não foi negado e após algumas estocadas, ele perdeu o senso de audição e sequer sabia se ele estava gritando ou apenas morto, a única coisa que ele sabia era que ele definitivamente iria se casar com aquele homem!  
Madara assistiu o prazer naquele rosto perfeito e gemeu audivelmente quando o garoto se apertou ao redor de seu membro. Ele não conseguiria aguentar mais, ele sequer se lembrava de seu nome ou onde infernos ele estava, ele simplesmente morreu por alguns segundos conforme tudo se tornou branco e pacífico.  
Itachi acalmou sua respiração após alguns minutos e se esticou, ainda gemendo com a sensibilidade, então abriu os olhos. Madara o encarava como se ele fosse a coisa mais linda do mundo e então sorriu.  
-Eu te amo. –ele disse e não era a primeira vez (talvez a quarta?), mas foi tão bom ouvir aquilo...  
-Sim. –Itachi respondeu e, por um momento, Madara estava irritado.  
-Sim o que? Eu quero ouvir você falar de volta. –ele fez um bico infantil e Itachi sorriu, tudo era tão bom e morno com aquela felicidade vindo dele...  
-Eu to dizendo SIM, eu vou me casar com você e a gente pode fazer isso agora ou em seis meses, mas... Sim.  
Madara o puxou para perto e o beijou um milhões de vezes no rosto enquanto o garoto gargalhava como nunca.  
-Eu te amo pra caralho. –ele disse de novo e Itachi sorriu. –Eu poderia chorar, mas eu sou muito homem pra isso.  
-Eu deveria dizer “sim” mais frequentemente pra você... –ele pensou alto. –Se isso te faz dizer que me ama.  
-Eu vou dizer mil vezes contanto que você fique comigo.  
-Isso ta ficando meloso... –Itachi suspirou. –Mas foda-se, eu te amo também e eu só não vou gritar isso porque minha garganta ta doendo.  
Madara riu baixo, como um som do fundo de sua garganta. –Quer uma massagem? –ele começou a beijar sua garganta e Itachi gemeu baixo.  
-Kami, como eu vou supostamente viver sem você? –ele escondeu seu rosto avermelhado no travesseiro e Madara simplesmente beijou sua bochecha.  
-Você não vai mais viver sem mim, tampinha.  
Itachi olhou para cima e sorriu abertamente. –Eu realmente te amo... Seu bastardo sexy maluco.  
-Espera aí, você poderia ter parado na parte melosa, hun?  
-Bem, talvez eu devesse parar de andar com você.  
-Você faz isso... –Madara sorriu presunçosamente. –E eu vou te trancar no meu quarto.  
-Parece um plano... pra próxima vez. –ele sorriu pela milésima vez e Madara ainda não estava cansado de ver aquilo.


End file.
